


Trick of the Light

by nancy, Zen



Category: The Sentinel, The X-Files
Genre: Casual Sex, Crossover, M/M, POV Alternating, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy/pseuds/nancy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not sure what to tell you about this one, folks. Let's just call it the anti-romance PWP and leave it at that. It's all Jim's fault... Either that or nancy really needs to get out more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: For Zen and Pete, whose RL sweetness makes me want to write pages and pages of nasty, emotionless, gratuitous sex on my mother's kitchen table. And a grateful nod to Moonpup, fastest, bestest beta in the Western World.
> 
> Story title and lyrics borrowed without permission from Pete Townshend.
> 
> This story was first published years ago at http://hos.slashcity.com/ and is archived here for preservation and accessibility.

~-~

Jim Ellison sat hunched over the bar, picking at the label on his beer bottle morosely.

"Is he a jerk?"

A quiet, deep voice asked, near his shoulder.

"Excuse me?'

"He must be, and that's a shame. He's gonna ruin my night, I can tell."

The voice was confident, but not cocky. Smooth, and it went with a friendly smile and intense green eyes.

"How's that?" Jim found himself asking, turning around to face the stranger.

"Because I've been watching you for the past half hour, trying to get the timing right to buy you a beer without being obvious." The young man's smile widened, showing small, very white teeth, and he stepped a little closer. "You're not helping, you know. You've been working on that one for the past twenty minutes, and you're only half done."

Cold, piercing blue eyes flicked once from the friendly smile, which didn't connect to the eyes, down to broad shoulders in brown leather. They traveled down the muscular frame quickly, looking for the bulge of a gun at waist or ankle, and then back up, just a little more slowly.

Jim gave the younger man a tight smile, and lifted his beer to his lips, draining the bottle in three swallows.

"Let's go."

Alex followed his prey out of the crowded bar, very glad that he had bothered. If he played his cards right, maybe tonight wouldn't be so lonely after all.

Once out of the bar, the muscular, handsome man who Alex had decided walked like a cop turned to him, asking, "What's your name?"

Alex smiled to himself, definitely a cop. Oh well, there was always a drawback, and danger made sex more interesting.

"Alex. What's yours?"

"Jim. Your place, Alex?"

So much for shy and heartbroken, Alex thought, stepping to the curb to hail a taxi.

"Whatever you say."

Jim laughed, the deep chuckle sending a little chill down Alex's spine. "An attitude like that will get you places."

"Mm, I'm glad to hear that."

A taxi pulled to the curb, and Alex held the door open for Jim, not surprised by his slightly sarcastic smile of thanks. Jim wasn't the kind of man who let anyone do anything for him, Alex decided. Self confidence and self sufficiency radiated from his every move. Even his smile said "Top". Alex's first impression was that _nobody_ got very close to this man, who was very likely a great deal more than he seemed. Alex loved a challenge.

He gave the cab driver his address, and after a thoughtful look at his companion, put a little distance between them, making pleasant and utterly impersonal conversation for the duration of the ride. Something told him Jim didn't want to make out with him in the back of the cab, or even hold his hand, until they were somewhere much more private.

Jim had to admit he was impressed with Alex's easy, direct attitude. He hated it when men got coy with him. Flirting wasn't even remotely attractive. A serious question and a polite, hopeful smile were a refreshing and much needed change from what he usually got at the bar, or at home for that matter. His straight, womanizing roommate was the worst tease Jim had ever known.

Jim snapped himself back to the present in time to watch Alex pay the driver and follow him out of the cab. Alex nodded to the apartment building in front of them, his eyes going to the first door on the left in the large courtyard building. Jim following him silently, one finger hooked through the loop of Alex's blue jeans.

Alex's place was small and very neat, with a comfortable, lived in feel that Jim decided reminded him of the loft. Alex was walking around the place, turning on lights and mellow music on the stereo.

"So, Jim, I'm thinking you're not the romantic type. What can I do to make you feel at home?"

"Take your pants off, come over here and suck my cock." There was a hint of steel in the deep baritone, as the older man sank down into a corner of his couch, kicking off his shoes as he did so.

Alex crossed the room in three strides to stand between Jim's legs, a little cat smile playing on his lips as he stared into cold, cold blue eyes.

"No bullshit. That's nice, I like that. A man who knows what he wants." Alex continued, his hand going to the buckle of his belt as instructed, pulling it quickly through the loops of his jeans.

"Good." Jim answered shortly, lifting his hips to ease his dark pants off his hips. Alex shed his own clothes quickly, dropping to his knees to help.

"Let me help you with that," he murmured, a glint of anticipation in his bright green eyes. His hands reached for Jim's collar, efficiently unbuttoning the first two buttons before moving to his wrists. When he had the cuffs unbuttoned, his hands slid under the soft denim, palms spreading out over rock hard muscle as he pushed the material up and over Jim's head.

"You're something else," he admired, palms lingering over smooth muscle mass as he slid his hands back down to Jim's waist, reaching for the elastic of his briefs.

"Thank you." Jim's voice was softer, much more intimate than it had been a moment ago.

"It's not a compliment, it's the truth. You're gorgeous. Whoever he is, he's a fuckin' idiot."

Jim laughed shortly, reaching for Alex's shoulder to pull him against his chest. "Your gain."

"Oh yeah, definitely." Alex turned his mouth into warm skin, nuzzling his way down to a small, hard nipple.

Jim only let him stay there a moment, then large hands came down on his shoulders and pushed him, gently but firmly, down to his groin. The hard cock tenting his briefs looked promising, and Alex stripped him eagerly, reaching to grasp the hot flesh as he dropped his head to rough, springy curls.

"You're quick, that's good." Jim rumbled, running his hands quickly over Alex's head, the soft brush of buzzed hair under his palm exciting and familiar. "Give me your mouth. Show me what you can do."

Alex pounced on his cock, soft lips pushing over the head, stretching, sucking and pushing until he had enveloped the pulsing flesh completely.

"Ah shit. Fan-fucking-tastic," Jim groaned in ecstasy, surrounded by warm, tight suction and gentle pressure.

His senses took in the clean, musky smell of Alex's soap and after shave, and the sweat on his skin. Alex's tongue flicked lightly up his cock, tracing the vein, and Jim heard himself moan as he reached to turn his senses down before he zoned on the intense pleasure.

Alex chuckled, his mouth coming up off him to nibble and suck at the tip. He took his time, but he was careful to keep the pressure hard and the rhythm steady. Something told him that if he teased or played, or even if he was a little too nice, this man would retreat behind a barrier and close himself off to him, until he was only pretending to be there. _That_ wasn't going to happen, Alex told himself, relishing the exquisite slide of the thick cock as he pushed it back down his throat, guided by his fingers at the base and Jim's hand at the back of his head.

He didn't mind it there, there was nothing violent or ugly about this man, just equally great amounts of strength and need. Power and hunger that filled him with a wild, fierce joy. For the next fifteen minutes, this incredible man was going to treasure him and feed him, seek solace and relief that only he could provide. He was going to give up his longing and his need, his secret desires and his passion.

"Ahh, God, yeah. More." Jim moaned above him, going still under his hand when he increased the pace, rubbing and twisting, reaching with every part of his mouth to touch him. The thigh muscles on either side of him began to tremble with the strain as Alex worked Jim's cock into a state of absolute hardness, until he was full to bursting, totally sensitized, and aching to come.

Jim's hands moved possessively over his short hair, encouraging him with soft pants and deep groans. Alex closed his eyes, working the muscles of his throat with Jim's cock until he felt himself relaxing, opening up to swallow him whole. When he sank down aggressively, sucking hard around the base with the entire shaft buried in his throat, Jim's hands moved from his head to his shoulders, squeezing and kneading the muscles in time to his suction.

Just before he had to come up for air or suffocate, Alex felt the contractions that signaled orgasm, and he went still, finding hidden reserves of oxygen and closing his mouth around the hot, pulsing cock, sucking softly.

Jim came with a long, satisfied groan, bucking once into his mouth, his hands holding Alex's shoulders away from him in an attempt to keep from choking the boy, who seemed determined to suffocate himself on his dick.

Alex swallowed, and came up for air gasping. Jim smiled down at him, lazy, satisfied eyes moving over his face. "Well, you're a very talented little cocksucker, aren't you? What else you do, Alex? Do you moan as nice as you suck cock? Do I get to find out?"

"I certainly hope so." Alex grinned, moving from his knees to flop naked next to him on the couch.

Jim looked into the layers of color and hidden truths in Alex's green eyes, and wondered idly what this boy's life was like. Nothing like his, he was sure. Too bad, he had a beautiful body, and a sweet, dangerous kind of charm. Jim was sure they had next to nothing in common, and that both of them would eventually come to think of each other as just another conquest. So be it; it only meant that the time was even more precious, sweeter for it's lack of substance. He would take Alex with all the care and skill he possessed, and make sure that they both enjoyed it enough to remember for a long, long time.

Jim moved like a big cat, muscles rippling and coiling before he sprung, coming down with a hand on either side of Alex's head to catch his weight. His sensitive nose sniffed delicately around his hairline, licking and biting at the back of his neck. His teeth made small marks in the delicate skin, biting his way across Alex's shoulder.

Alex's breath came fast and harsh, he moved with little jerks of his hips beneath him, grinding into his hip. Jim's hands came up to his shoulders, palms spread wide and pushing into the hollows beneath his collar bone, holding him down firmly without hurting him. Alex mewed when Jim's teeth took his nipple, nibbling at it with single-minded concentration, tongue flicking out every so often to soothe the sensitive skin.

"Oh man." Alex groaned mindlessly, legs coming up to twist around Jim's thighs, his cock pressing up into a slick, hard hipbone.

Jim's mouth moved across his chest, not so much kissing him as devouring. He gave the other nipple the same treatment, biting him just hard enough to make Alex writhe and cry out in pleasure, over and over again. A large, warm hand moved between them, reaching down to wrap around his cock, pumping him with slow, sure strokes.

"So, tell me, Alex, do you want to get fucked?" Jim had moved up his body to whisper in his ear, his voice rough with restrained desire. The fact that he asked at all was a courtesy, and Alex smiled, turning his face to nuzzle the hard jaw. He didn't try to kiss his lips, he knew instinctively that Jim didn't like it any more than he did.

"Yeah, Do me. There's some stuff in the bathroom."

Jim's weight came off his as he sat back on the couch, giving his dripping cock a final squeeze. "Go get it."

Alex jumped up off the couch and was back before Jim had time to do much more than take one curious, slow glance around the room he was in.

"Here you go." Alex pressed the tube of lubricant into his hand, his fingertips drifting down to pet the head of Jim's cock lightly when he asked, "How do you want me?"

"Over the couch." Jim's voice was deep, his hands firm and certain on his hips as he pulled Alex down to kneel on the couch cushion, turning him around and bending him over the back of the sofa.

Alex stayed exactly as he was put, listening to the sound of the cap being popped on the tube, and then the slick sound of wet lube being spread on skin. Jim's muscular body draped over his back, his mouth at the base of his neck, tongue sweeping over his pulse. A hard, slick shaft slid up between his cheeks, rocking them both slightly as he slid back and forth over his ass. Oh it felt good, very good. Alex arched back against him, pushing his hips up a little higher in the hopes of redirecting the long thrusts.

Jim braced himself with one hand on the back of the couch, the other going to his cock to nudge gently against the small, tight opening. Alex moaned, just as sweetly as he'd hoped he would, and pushed back.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Jim whispered, pushing just a little harder, so that the very tip of him entered Alex.

"Oh yeah, positive. Give it to me. Now, give it to me." Alex moaned, undulating beneath him, trying to find the right place to push back to get more of Jim's cock inside him.

Jim's hands went to Alex's sharp hipbones, fingers curling around the bones to hold him still. "There, nice. Oh yeah, nice and easy." Jim groaned in pleasure, sinking very slowly inside Alex's welcoming body. Alex's ass opened up for him just as sweetly as his mouth did, swallowing him up in tight, exquisite heat. "Oh Jesus, you have a tight, hot ass. Want to ride you so slow, make it last." 

Jim was groaning softly in his ear, giving him instructions and telling him how much he liked it. Alex could only sigh and groan mindlessly in return, moving his hips slowly against Jim's thrusts, working for the sweet, full, intense pleasure of the hard cock pressing against his nerves, reaching to feel every inch inside him.

Jim's thrusts were long and slow, plunging into him with carefully controlled force, opening him up with each deep thrust into his body. Alex was panting raggedly, his hands gripping to back of the couch for dear life and he slid hungrily up and down on Jim's cock, burning with need. Jim came up a little higher on his knees, grasping Alex's hips and altering his angle inside him to brush his prostate. Alex shouted, twisting in his hands and bucking back against him with each thrust.

Jim moaned over Alex's neck, picking up the pace of his hard, deep thrusts. He could hear Alex's cock scraping against the rough fabric of the couch and one hand released his hip to take him in hand.

"There, that's better, huh? You wanna come now?" Jim growled playfully in his ear, reaching to bite the lobe as he accented his last word with his cock, pushing hard into Alex's heat.

"Yeah! Oh yeah, come on do it, do it, please!" Alex was humping his cock, meeting each hard slam into his body, taking the impact with a deep, satisfied moan. Jim turned his head to the side, sinking his teeth into soft skin as his cock slammed into the hot, tight channel. His hand pumped Alex's shaft as he came, sinking into him with a long, drawn out groan of pleasure. Alex trembled violently beneath him, and came, shooting hot liquid over his hand, his ass muscles milking the last shudders of his orgasm until Jim had to open his eyes to keep from zoning.

Gradually, their bodies stopped moving, and Alex collapsed over the back of the couch, his breath coming in long pants, sweat trickling down his back. Jim pulled out slowly, one hand reaching out to caress the muscular ass cheek as they separated.

Alex groaned contentedly, his body twisting as he fell bonelessly from his position draped over the back of the couch to the cushion, curling up with his legs beneath him.

Jim smiled at Alex's sleepy, contented expression, reaching for his pants. Alex's whisper caught him by surprise.

"Was I alright?"

Jim laughed incredulously, coming back to press his face to Alex's, hard cheekbone to cheekbone, his lips caressing the skin just before his ear. "Oh yeah, way better than all right. Thank you, Alex."

"Mmm, cool off before you leave, it's cold out there. You go out into the cold all hot and sweaty and you'll get sick." Alex's voice was a sleepy purr, he was dragging a blanket from the arm of couch over himself, already half asleep.

"Okay, I'll do that." Jim whispered, his hand moving under the blanket to rest on a warm, smooth thigh. "I like you, Alex. I think you must be a really decent guy."

Alex laughed, shaking his head against the couch cushion. "Must be a trick of the light."

Jim stepped out into the cold Cascade night, ready to go back to his very structured, demanding life, feeling more sure of himself and content with his existence than he had in years. Inside, Alex fingered the business card he'd pulled from Lieutenant Detective James Ellison's wallet thoughtfully, and smiled.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Was I alright  
> Was I alright  
> Did I take you to the height of ecstasy  
> Was I all right  
> Did a shadow of emotion cross your face  
> Or was it just another trick of the light
> 
> Lyrics borrowed without permission from Pete Townsend and The Who


End file.
